Inner Personality
Inner Personality is a Jetanie traditionally animated children’s television series, produced by Youngvision. It is the second television show to be produced by the company, and is arguably their most known series. The show was created by Amrit Freeland, who also wrote and animated each episode, although Kyon Dickinson was placed as the director for the series in general. The show was premiered in 2002, and lasted three series before ending in 2005. The show was premiered on Z Bop and reran on the channel until 2011. It has also been aired on Nickelodeon around the world. Premise The show focuses on eleven-year-old Rosaline Hersham, a Minor 6 pupil who attends Makellos Primary School. Rosaline has been warned by her father, Henry, to avoid trusting people in life, and to be ruthless to those who deserve it. On the outside, Rosaline is well-behaved, committee student, but on the inside, she is rude, nasty and immature (although she is nice to a few of the pupils). Due to her clever and sneaky nature, Rosaline gets away with her disdainfulness, but sometimes her “enemies” get the better of her. Characters Main article: List of Inner Personality characters Episodes Series 3 episodes split in half In 2006, Series 3 was rerun in certain countries, but with the 8 episodes split in half, making there 16 episodes, with 8 ending on a cliffhanger. If one considers series 3 to now have 16 episodes, then the show now has 44 episodes overall. International broadcast Jetania * Z Bop (2002-2011) * Nick Show (2003-2005) * A3 Network (2017-present) Arabia * Nickelodeon (2004-2011) * MBC 3 (2012-2013, 2015-present) Australia * Nickelodeon (2003-2010) * ABC Me (2008-2011) Canada * Teletoon (2003-2011) El Kadsre * ETVKK (2005-2008, 2015-2016) Helvmark * HT-1 (2004-2009) Island of Sally * CBBC (2015-2017) Kuboia * Nickelodeon (2003-2010) Mahri * Network 11 (2007-2009) New Zealand * TV3 (2004-2007) * Nickelodeon (2006-2010) North El Kadsre * EYE TV1 (2012-2014) Sentan * STN 2 (2016-2017) United El Kadsreian Nations * Nickelodeon (2006-2011) * Nicktoons (2017-present) United Kingdom * Nickelodeon (2002-2010) * Trouble (2006-2009) * A3 Network (2017-present) United States * Nick on CBS (2002-2004) * Nicktoons Network (2006-2009) * NickSplat (2017-present) Vicnora * Vicnora One (Vicnoran dubbed; 2004-2007) * VTVEN (2011-2014) Legacy In er Personality has proven to be popular, and has become part of popular culture. The show gets frequent mention and references in modern television, and has claimed high spots in several notable lists from popular celebrities and organisations. In 2009, comedian Mhan McKulloe listed the show number 7 in his Top 50 Guilty Plessure Children’s Shows. Awards Critical reception Critical reception for the show has been mixed despite its success. The show has notably received praise from a list of celebrities; Jetanie recording artist Roar has admitted to liking the show, saying ”Personality takes a bit of a questionable approach for a children’s show, but its humour, its animation and its charm is something you will never see in any other show.” Television reviewing group HotShows were less favourable to the show, giving it a 2 out of 7, saying the show ”can’t decide if it wants to be a black comedy or a kiddie’s drama” and that ”it is difficult to like the show when half the characters are jerks”. Category:Jetania Category:TV Shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:2002 Category:Inner Personality